Twilight Gets High
by Kiaooftheblade
Summary: After eating some brownies, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash set off on an epic quest across Ponyville to get some nachos.


I don't own My Little Pony in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

Twilight walked into Sugarcube Corner and looked around, fully expecting Pinkie Pie to tackle her in a hug or shove cupcakes into her mouth. When Pinkie Pie didn't assault her with friendliness, the unicorn let out a small sigh of relief, stepped up to the counter and rang the little service bell. Mrs. Cake walked out of the kitchen a few seconds later.

"Hello dear," she said with a smile.

"Hello Mrs. Cake," Twilight responded, "Is Pinkie around?"

"Yes, she's up in her room right now," Mrs. Cake said with a nod.

"Would it be okay if I went up to see her?"

"It should be alright. She didn't say anything about not wanting anypony to see her. In fact, I think Rainbow Dash is up there with her right now."

Twilight pondered that for a moment. Why was Rainbow Dash here? She was probably just hanging out with Pinkie Pie. Would it be okay to go up there and interrupt them? Twilight only wanted to ask Pinkie a single question. It wouldn't take longer then a minute. She decided it would be fine.

"Alright, I'll just go on up then," Twilight said and made her way upstairs. Reaching the end the hallway, she knocked on the door to Pinkies room, saying, "Pinkie Pie? It's Twilight. Can I come in?" There was no response, and after a few seconds, she knocked again, saying, "Pinkie Pie? Are you in there?" There was still no response.

Twilight stood there, feeling a little awkward, staring at the door. She glanced around, then slowly opened the door, saying, "Hello? Pinkie Pie?" Pushing the door fully open, she could see into the room.

Pinkie Pie was inside, laying on her back, staring at the ceiling, a look of complete astonishment on her face. Rainbow Dash sat nearby, holding Gummy close to her face and softly chuckling to herself. Neither of them seemed to notice her as she stepped into the room.

"Uh, hello? You guys okay?" she asked a little nervously.

Pinkie turned her head slightly to look at Twilight and said, "Hi Twilight…"

"Hi Pinkie," the unicorn responded, "I uh, wanted to ask you something."

Pinkie stared at Twilight, her mouth hanging open slightly. Rainbow Dash continued to stare at Gummy.

"I found some old cookbooks with recipes for all kinds of pastries when I was cleaning the library and was wondering if you wanted them."

Pinkie continued to stare at her for about ten seconds before saying, "Hi Twilight…"

"Uh, hi" Twilight said, starting to feel a little uncomfortable, "Did you hear what I said Pinkie?"

"What?" Pinkie responded.

"I asked if you would like some-"

"Hey when did Twilight get here?" Rainbow Dash suddenly interrupted, putting Gummy down.

"Wait, Twilights here?" Pinkie said sitting up and looking around. She focused on Twilight and said, "Oh, hey Twilight! What are you doing here?"

Twilight stared at the two of them for a few seconds before saying, "Are you two okay?"

"Oh yeah, we're fine!" Pinkie said, "We're fine. We're better then fine! We're super fine! We're… We're fine."

"You sure?" Twilight asked, starting to sound concerned.

"Yeah, she said we're okay, so we're fine! Stop worrying so much!" Dash said.

"Um, okay. Anyway, Pinkie Pie, I found some cookbooks-"

"Twilight you should have one of these brownies!" the pink mare interrupted holding up a plate of brownies.

"What? I, uh, okay," the purple pony said taking one. She bit into it and her eyes went wide as she chewed. "Wow, this really good. Did you use a new recipe or something?"

Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash looked at each other and started laughing. Twilight shrugged it off and finished the brownie. When she swallowed the last of it, she looked at Pinkie and said, "Okay, so like I was saying, I found some cookbooks and I… I was… Uh… What was I saying?"

"What?" Pinkie responded.

"I was saying something, but I can't remember what. Isn't that weird?"

"What's weird?"

"What?"

"I said what's weird?"

Twilight stared at Pinkie for a couple of seconds before bursting out in laughter. The other two ponies burst into laughter as well.

* * *

About an hour later, Rainbow Dash was laying flat on her face, snoring loudly while Pinkie sat behind Twilight and braided her mane.

"And I heard that if you play it backwards," Pinkie said, "You can hear demons chanting."

"Wow…" Twilight said incredulous, "That's… That's… Wait, how do you play chess backwards?"

"What's chess?"

"What?"

"Lets get nachos!" Rainbow Dash suddenly yelled, standing up.

"Oh Celestia, that sounds amazing! Lets do it!" Twilight said running towards the door.

"Wait!" Pinkie cried, "We can't!"

"What? Why not?" Dash said.

"Because we've got some already!" Pinkie said pointing to the empty brownie plate.

"Pinkie that plate is empty," Twilight said.

Pinkie looked at the plate for a second and started laughing. The three ponies left the room laughing as they descended the stairs to the main floor.

"Wait, guys, shut up," Pinkie hissed as they entered the main room, waving her hoof at the others. They nodded, trying to contain their laughter. As they walked to the door, they were surprised by a voice behind them.

"Hello girls. Where are you headed off to?"

Turning they saw Mrs. Cake stepping out of the kitchen.

"Nowhere," Pinkie said.

"I dunno," Twilight said at the same time.

"Nachos!" Dash also said at the same time.

The older pony looked at them for a moment before saying, "Well, have fun," and walking away.

"Who was that?" Pinkie asked as they left the building.

"I have no idea!" Twilight said.

"I think that was my mom," Dash said.

"But she's not a pegasus," Pinkie said.

"But she was blue. And I'm blue!"

"Holy crap… I think your right," Twilight said, "That makes total sense."

"Wow, you're so smart Twilight," Pinkie said, "I wish I was as smart as you!"

"Hey, we're here!" Dash said pointing.

Pinkie and Twilight looked up to see that they were standing outside of Carousel Boutique.

"This is the nacho store?" Twilight asked confused.

"Yeah!" the pegasus responded nodding her head.

"It looks like Rarity's place."

"No way. It's totally the nacho store! I've gotten nachos here like a hundred times!"

"Lets get some then!" Pinkie said rushing inside, the other following close behind.

A small bell above the door jingled as the entered. The three ponies stopped and looked up at it. Taking hold of the door, Pinkie started opening and closing it quickly, jingling the bell each time.

"You can stop that now, I'm coming!" Rarity called out as she entered the room, "What can I do for- Oh, hello girls."

"Rarity? When did you start working at the nacho store?" Dash asked sounding very confused.

"What are you talking about? This is my boutique," the white unicorn responded.

"See! I told you! I told you!" Twilight exclaimed pointing at Rainbow Dash.

"That can't be right. The nachos store's been here for years." Dash said.

"I'm afraid I'm not quite sure what's going on here," Rarity said looking at each of them, "Are you girls okay?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Dash said waving a hoof at Rarity, the looking at the others, a serious look crossing her face. "Alright girls, it looks like the nacho store's been moved. We're gonna need to go find it."

"Girls, what are you talking about?" Rarity said, "I don't think there are any nacho stores in town."

"Where do we look first?" Twilight said, ignoring the other unicorn.

"We should go ask Twilight!" Pinkie exclaimed, "She knows everything!"

"She lives at the library!" Twilight said, "Lets go!"

The three ponies rushed out of the store, leaving a very confused Rarity in their wake, awkwardly waving after them.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the libabarary?" Pinkie said, looking confused.

"It's pronounced liberity," Dash said.

"This is definitely the library," Twilight said, "Come on. We need to find that nacho store."

The other two nodded and they all walked into what was, in actuality, not the library, but Fluttershys cottage. Fluttershy was quite surprised to see the ponies suddenly entering her house without knocking.

"What are you doing?" she called out to them.

The three ponies stopped and stared at the yellow pegasus for a few seconds before Twilight said, "This isn't the library."

"I knew it!" Pinkie said.

"Twilight, you know where the library is. You live there," Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy stop!" Dash said suddenly, "There's a bug on you!"

"What? Where?" she cried out franticly looking all around herself.

"Just stop! I'll get it!" the blue pegasus said, slowly moving towards Fluttershy's rear, "See? There's a butterfly right here, on your butt."

"Huh? That's just my cutie mark."

"Now there're three of them. Go away bugs!" Dash shouted waving her hoof at Fluttershys flank.

"Rainbow Dash, are you okay?" Fluttershy asked sounding very concerned.

"Shoo! Go away bugs!" Pinkie cried out as she moved next to Dash and began swatting at Fluttershy's flank as well.

"Twilight, I'm scared. What's going on?" Fluttershy said, sounding as if she might begin crying at any moment.

Twilight stared at Fluttershy for a few moments while Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie continued to try and scare away her cutie mark, than said, "What?"

"Ugh, these bugs are stubborn!" Dash exclaimed, "Come one, lets go get some bug spray! That'll get rid of them!"

"Good idea Dashie!" Pinkie said.

The three ran out of the cottage, leaving a very scared and confused Fluttershy behind.

* * *

Running at full speed, the three quickly reached the library.

"This is totally it this time!" Twilight said opening the door.

"Whoa, it totally is," Pinkie said in complete amazement as she looked around.

"Hey there guys. What's up?" Spike called out to them as he entered the room.

"Spike, where's Twilight?" Dash demanded.

"Huh? She's right there," he said pointing to Twilight.

"Wait a second, I'm Twilight?" The purple unicorn looked at herself very confusedly.

"Holy crap you are!" Pinkie exclaimed, "You're Twilight!"

"Twilight, where's the nacho store!" Dash demanded, staring directly into her eyes.

"Follow me!" the purple unicorn said and ran out of the library. The other followed close behind, while a very confused Spike watched them leave in silence.

* * *

Twilight led her friends on a winding path through town, running in circles around buildings and doubleing back very often until finally they stopped in front of Sweet Apple Acres. "It's right here… I think."

"Oh man this is gonna be so awesome," Dash said licking her lips, "I can practically taste the nachos already."

"Then lets stop wasting time and go already!" Pinkie said and started walking towards the farmhouse.

As the three approached, the door opened and Applejack came walking towards them. "Hey girls!" she called out upon seeing them.

"Why's Applejack here? Is she getting nachos too?" Pinkie asked.

"Nachos?" the farm pony asked as she got closer to them, "What're y'all talking about?"

"Who cares," Dash said, "Lets go get some before they close. It's practically nighttime!"

It wasn't practically nighttime. It was about one in the afternoon.

"Uh, it's one in the afternoon," Applejack said, "You feelin' okay?"

The three ignored Applejack and headed for the house. Applejack ran in front of them, stopping them in their tracks.

"Hey, hang on a minute! What're ya doin'?" she said

"Applejack, get out of the way!" Twilight yelled, "We want nachos too!"

"Look, I don't know what's up with the three of ya right now, but there aint no nachos here," the orange mare said stomping her hoof.

"NOOOOOOO!" Dash cried out dropping to the ground, "We're to late!"

Pinkie Pie fell to the ground and began sobbing, while Twilight stared up into the sky, looking lost and forlorn.

"Uh, ya know, come to think of it, I think I might have chips and cheese back in the house," Applejack said nervously, "I could probably make y'all some nachos. If ya want."

The three of them perked up and started running towards the house, shouting, "Nachos!" Applejack quickly chased after them, making it into the house first.

"Alright, come on girls," she said as they entered the house and began walking to the kitchen. She looked back as she neared it and saw that the others weren't actually following her.

Pinkie Pie was sitting in front of Granny Smith who was sleeping in her rocking chair, slowly rocking back and forth. Pinkie stared at the chair, transfixed by it movements. Twilight was walking up and down the stairs, laughing quietly to herself. Rainbow Dash had opened up a closet and started pulling out random things and stacking them. Applejack sighed and walked back into the room.

"Come on Pinkie," she said dragging the other earth pony into the kitchen by her tail. She set Pinkie by the table, saying, "Stay here," and went back.

Following Twilight up and down the stairs, she pushed her towards the kitchen as she reached the bottom, and made her sit next to Pinkie.

She walked back into the other room as Dash slowly floated up to place a bucket on the top of her random junk stack. When she landed, Applejack grabbed her tail and pulled her into the kitchen.

"Okay, you three just sit tight and I'll make you some nachos real quick, alright?" Applejack said looking at them. They responded with blank stares to which she nodded and began rummaging around, looking for the ingredients she needed.

"So, wait a minute," Twilight said looking at the others, "Applejack works at the nacho store?"

"I guess so," Pinkie said.

"Wow, first Rarity, now Applejack," Dash mused looking at the ceiling, "Times are tough."

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked.

Dash continued to stare at the ceiling, saying nothing. The other sat in silence as well as Applejack continued to prepare the nachos for them. After about twenty minutes, she placed a large plate of chips with large amounts of cheese melted over them on the table in front of the three ponies.

"There ya go," Applejack said, "Nachos. Just put the plate in the sink when yer done and uh, don't break nothin'." She looked at them nervously for a moment and then left the room.

Rainbow Dash stared at the nachos for a moment and said, "Why did Applejack give us a pizza?"

"That's not pizza Dash," Twilight said, "That's spaghetti."

"What? No it's not! That's a pizza!" Dash yelled hitting the table.

"No, it's spaghetti!" Twilight yelled back.

"Pizza!"

"Spaghetti!"

Pinkie just sat there, watching the two argue while eating the nachos. "Hey, this is really good lasagna," she said after a moment.

"Hey, I want some!" Dash said pushing past Twilight.

"Me too!" Twilight said pushing Dash back.

Pinkie moved the plate of nachos over so that all three of them could reach it and they all began eating. They quickly finished the plate and ran out of the house, laughing as they ran, leaving a confused and somewhat irritated Applejack behind to clean up their mess.

* * *

The next day, Twilight awoke on Pinkies floor with a terrible headache. She looked around the room and saw Pinkie sprawled across her bed and Rainbow Dash lying in front of the door. Rubbing her head she stood up and walked over to Pinkie and gently shook her shoulder.

Pinkie opened her eyes slowly and yawned. "Good morning Twilight," she said seeing her friend.

"Pinkie, what did you put in those brownies yesterday?" Twilight demanded.

"Just some plants I found in the Everfree Forest. Why?"

"Pinkie, you should know better then to eat plants that grow there!"

"I know, but Zecora said they weren't poisonous, so I figured it was okay. Besides, they make you feel all weird and happy and I like that," Pinkie said with a huge smile.

Twilight sighed and turned away. "That's it," she muttered, "I'm never eating brownies again."

* * *

Thanks for reading and be sure to leave a nice review.


End file.
